This invention relates to a lifting device, and more particularly, to an improved device for lifting and loading objects into and from a storage space of an automobile.
Many disabled or handicapped individuals are unable to lift heavy or cumbersome objects due to their particular afflictions. Such individuals likewise have difficulty in loading and unloading objects generally from an automobile due to the spacial orientation of automobile storage spaces, such as trunk spaces, which require bending, twisting or other body movements which may be painful or otherwise impossible due to physical limitations. It is desirable therefore to provide means for assisting such individuals in lifting, loading and unloading such objects.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved and compact device to assist in the lifting of objects and the loading of same to and from a storage space of an automobile.
It is another object of this invention to provide for such a device which can be fully contained within such a storage space such that the device may be transported by the automobile from place to place and utilized.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for such a device which may be permanently mounted within the storage space for support directly by the chassis of an automobile.